nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great War
The Map The Great War is the final zombie map in ZH115's version of the Aether story. The map is set in Agartha, however depending on what part of the Easter egg the players are in will determine what part of Agartha they're in. If they are in the "Prison Break" step then they will be there until they move on to the "Waking the Beast" step and so on. Each section of Agartha can be played separate from The Great War as a standard survival map, similar to the canon maps, The Tortured Path from Call of Duty: WWII. The Weapons Start * Knife * Welling (player determined) * Strife (player determined) * RK 7 Garrison (player determined) * MOG 12 (player determined) * Essex Model 07 (player determined) * Saug 9mm (player determined) * Frag (player determined) * Acid Bomb (player determined) * Claymore (player determined) * Wraith Fire (player determined) * Sentry (player determined) Special Weapons * Overkill (player determined) * Hellfire (player determined) * Path of Sorrows (player determined) * Ragnarok DG-5 (player determined) Wall * Strife * Essex Model 07 * RK 7 Garrison * Saug 9mm * Escargot * MOG 12 * Spitfire * Swordfish * Mozu * MX9 * GKS * M1897 Trebuchet * Maddox RFB * KN-57 * M1927 * ICR-7 * Vapr-XKG * Auger DMR * Bowie Knife * Titan * Koshka Box * ICR-7 * Maddox RFB * KN-57 * Hitchcock M9 * Rampart 17 * Vapr-XKG * Grav * Swat RFT * Peacekeeper * Escargot * MX9 * Spitfire * Saug 9mm * GKS * Cordite * MP-40 * M1927 * Daemon 3XB * Switchblade X9 * Swordfish * Essex Model 07 * ABR 223 * Auger DMR * S6 Stingray * M16 * Titan * Hades * VKM 750 * Zweihander * Tigershark * SDM * Paladin HB50 * Koshka * Outlaw * Vendetta * Locus * Havelina AA50 * Mozu * RK 7 Garrison * KAP 45 * SG12 * MOG 12 * M1897 Trebuchet * Rampage * Argus * Hellion Salvo * Ballistic Knife * Reaver C86 * Monkey Bomb * Staff of Fire * Staff of Wind * Staff of Lightning * Staff of Ice * Rune Prison * Teddy Fighter Buildables * Riot Shield The Perks * Juggernog * Quick Revive * Death Perception * Blood Wolf Bite * Dying Wish * Ethereal Razor * Double Tap * Electric Cherry * Widow's Wine * Stamin-Up * PhD Slider * Deadshot Dealer * Mule Kick Transcript Primis, Ultimis, Victis, and the children arrive in Agartha behind The House. Primis Nikolai: We are here. Everyone knows their role? Everyone: Yes. Primis Nikolai: Good. Team One, move to rescue the king. Team Two, awaken the beast. Team Three, with me. Primis Takeo, Ultimis Dempsey, Ultimis Nikolai, Samantha, Eddie, and Stulenger move to the basement of The House to figure out where the Wolf King and his people are being held. Primis Dempsey, Ultimis Takeo, Misty, and Marlton move to find the Divinium Dragon in its cage. Primis Nikolai, Russman, Ultimis Richtofen, and Great War Richtofen move to confront Dr. Monty. When Team One arrives in the basement they are immediately met by zombies. Stulenger: Ah, hell! Now what?! The other three look at him in disbelief and kill the zombies in the basement. Stulenger: Oh, he he. Right. Primis Takeo: Start looking for the entrance to this prison. Ultimis Dempsey: Right. As the four start looking around, Stulenger hear's Ultimis Richtofen say to check behind the teleporter. Stulenger: Hey, what's this behind this teleporter? Everyone gathered to shove the teleporter out of the way. They found a secret elevator. Primis Takeo: Come. This way. Everyone but Samantha gathers in the elevator. She's kneeling over one of the dead zombies. Ultimis Dempsey: Uh, kid? You ok? Primis Takeo goes over to her to see she is looking over the body of Maxis. Primis Takeo: *putting his hand on her shoulder* Come child, we can mourn him later. Samantha turns her head sharply back at Primis Takeo. Her eyes are yellow. Samantha: *in demonic voice* I'LL MOURN HIM NOW! Primis Takeo takes a step back. He nods and leaves in the elevator. Ultimis Dempsey: Ok then. Ultimis Nikolai: What are we looking for again? Primis Takeo: Your other self said the Wolf King and his people. Possibly other prisoners to aid us. As they reach the lower levels they find a large prison deep underground. The prison is guarded by zombies. Primis Takeo: Take them down! Once all the zombies are down, they find the Wolf King in his cell. Wolf King: Sir Masaki! What are you doing here? Where is the rest of Primis? Primis Takeo: We're here to free you and your - wait, Primis? What's a Primis? Wolf King: Your friends! Your allies! Your brothers in arms! Have you forgotten? Primis Takeo: Um... no. My mistake your highness. Find a weapon. Help me free your people. We are destroying Agartha. Wolf King: Yes! Excellent. I've been stuck in here for years dreaming of my escape. I'll get Pablo. Ultimis Dempsey: Pablo is here? Meanwhile, Team Two move to rescue the Divinium Dragon. Primis Dempsey: Just down this path. Misty: What exactly is it that we're looking for "just down this path". Primis Dempsey: All I know is that Nikolai said something about a beast we need to wake. Marlton: B-beast? Shouldn't we be avoiding beasts as much as possible? Primis Dempsey: He made it sound as though this beast would help us, fuck if I know how. Ultimis Takeo: Shh! Everyone down! Just then an Apothicon monster flew over head. Marlton almost screamed but Misty covered his mouth. Marlton: Is THAT the beast?? Primis Dempsey: I don't think so. It was flying as if it was looking for something. Probably us. Keep a low profile. As they continued, they eventually found their beast next to the bottom of a cliff guarded by Keepers and Maragwas. Misty: Is that a- Ultimis Takeo: Yes. I see a dragon too. Primis Dempsey: Nik, you son of a bitch. That dragon must be how we fight against that monster we saw earlier. Lets go. The four move to free the dragon. They enter the encampment guns blazing taking down Keepers and Maragwas left and right. They caught the attention of the dragon's main guard, the Panzersoldat. Panzersoldat: Halt! You are on restricted property! Come quietly or I will have to use lethal force! Misty: Fuck your lethal force! *she opens fire on the Panzer* They all fight the Panzer. The Panzer nearly wins until he is incinerated by the fiery inferno that is a dragon's breath. Primis Dempsey: That was close. Ultimis Takeo: Too close. Marlton: The dragon helped us. It's like it knows we mean him no harm. But there's no scientific explanation as to how he knows. Then again, it's a fucking dragon. Science says he shouldn't exist. Ultimis Takeo: Perhaps that's why Dempsey and his allies needed their souls back. Because we're the only ones here who have souls and the dragon knows this. Misty: Whatever the reason, we should probably get to freeing him.